1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and method for generating an application package, and more particularly, to a device and method in which an electronic device can generate a platform-independent application package and transfer it to a server so that the server can generate an application package to be executed in different platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic devices, users can install a variety of desired applications in the electronic devices to use them at anytime and anywhere without limitations of time and space. For example, an electronic devices can receive an application package from an external electronic device in a network and install the received application package therein. Accordingly, applications that can be used in an electronic devices are diversifying, and application developers for electronic devices are increasing in number, as are electronic device makers.
With the advancement of various electronic devices, customized application packages suitable for respective electronic device versions are released to correspond to several types of Central Processing Units (CPUs) when the electronic devices are launched. When software versions are upgraded after their release, electronic device makers prepare application packages that can be operated on the basis of the respective software versions and the CPUs and provide them through a server. However, in order to generate such various application packages, developers have to perform the same task every time the software versions are upgraded.